


Without Direction

by ThatOneBonsai



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blind AU, Fluff, M/M, karabita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBonsai/pseuds/ThatOneBonsai
Summary: Karamatsu, a young man, is abused by his brother, Osomatsu, but what he doesn't know, is that another young man, Chibita, cares deeply for him, and chooses to help him back to his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue. 

Blue was the color the tall man always wore. He'd always wore sunglasses. Alas, Chibita never knew why. He never saw the taller man's eyes. He imagined them being blue. A very deep blue. A blue that you could look at for hours at a time. 

But every time he'd seen the man, by the name of Karamatsu, he'd seen him wearing sunglasses. His brothers called him painful, but Chibita didn't understand why. The man did have an odd sense of fashion, but that didn't make him painful. It made him unique. He liked this about Karamatsu. He would like to see his eyes, but he never had the guts to ask. 

One night, Karamatsu had visited Chibita. He knew the directions by heart. The oden stand was bright compared to the night sky. Chibita smiled, seeing the young man sitting down, almost missing the bench. 

"You alright?" The short man asked, as he stood on a wooden stool so he could feel a bit taller than he usually was. "O-Oh! Yeah." Chibita smiled. "May I ask why you wear those all the time?" Chibita thought out loud.

"I-It's nothing." It was odd for Karamatsu to make a remark like that. He'd usually tell him on the spot. "Nothing? It's obviously something." He scoffed. "Idjit." He hissed underneath his breath. He wanted to know why Karamatsu was acting this way. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He reached for Karamatsu's glasses and ripped them off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't take it anymore. He reached for Karamatsu's glasses and ripped them off his face.

Chibita gasped. Karamatsu's usually soft and caring face had bruises on both eyes and cuts all over the sides of each of them. 

Tears slipped down Karamatsu's eyes, whimpers escaping his mouth. "Who the hell did this to you?" 

"M-My brothers... I-I haven't been able to see s-since.." 

Blue. 

His eyes were blue. He could finally see them, they were beautiful. Deep, yet hard to see due to the bruises on his face. 

Chibita ran around the cart, and hugged Karamatsu tightly. His vision growing blurry with tears, but he tried his best to hold them back, not wanting the situation to escalate, although it was as bad as it could get.

He reached for Karamatsu's face, and ran his gentle fingers across the bruises. "So you said y-you can't see anything?"  
"Y-Yeah.."  
"C'mon."  
"What?" Chibita grabbed Karamatsu's hand, and stomped angrily to the Matsuno household. "Chibita p-please you don't need to-"  
"Yes I do."  
He banged loudly on the wooden, traditional door.  
Choromatsu answered the door. "Oh hey Chibita-"  
Chibita smacked him in the face.  
"W-What was that for?"  
"Chibita please don't do this!" Karamatsu couldn't see what was going on, but he heard the third eldest brother yelling.  
"Who the hell did this?" He yelled. "I-I don't know! P-Probably Osomatsu!"  
Chibita stomped into the house, still holding Karamatsu's hand. He found Osomatsu reading a magazine on the floor. 

Chibita punched him in the face. 

He was doing this for him. 

Not for himself, but for him. 

After he finished fighting with Osomatsu, he grabbed Karamatsu's arm and lead him out of the house.

"W-Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"Why?" Karamatsu asked softly. "Because you're most certainly not going to live with those goddamn animals! You're living with me from now on. I'll take care of you."  
Tears began to pour out of Karamatsu's eyes.  
"T-Thank you so much Chibita."


	3. Chapter 3

Karamatsu had woken up, he still couldn't see a thing, so he tried to find his way around. 

Bang!

Karamatsu ran into a wall. He fell onto the ground, with a loud bang. 

Chibita ran over worriedly. "You alright?" 

His voice. 

Compassion. 

He was worried. 

His voice was gentle. 

The first man to actual care about him. 

Chibita grabbed his hands, pulling him up. "Be careful." Karamatsu nodded. "I'll stay with you." 

Karamatsu started to tear up, but the sunglasses covered it. 

Chibita sat Karamatsu down on a blue, slightly torn, blue couch "Can I take your sunglasses off?" 

He nodded. Chibita gently took the sunglasses off. Karamatsu winced. "S-Sorry!" Karamatsu nodded. "I-It's ok." Chibita started treating the wounds. "T-There's one on my back.." He informed the short man. Chibita nodded, having Karamatsu turn around, pulling his shirt up a bit. 

Chibita stared in shock. 

He revealed an abnormally large wound, which stretched across his back. "K-Karamatsu..! The hell? Did Osomatsu do this to you?"

Karamatsu nodded. "Oh god.." Chibita sighed. "T-This'll probably hurt.." Karamatsu nodded. 

Chibita started applying ointment to the wound. With just a small rub, he arched his back, wailing in pain. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chibita panicked, pulling the cloth away from Karamatsu's back. "Sorry.."  
"I-It's ok." 

Chibita finished up treating it, and wrapped his torso in a large bandage. 

"S-Sorry for hurting you." Chibita empathized. "No don't apologize.. It's not like you made the wounds." He nodded, and pulled Karamatsu into a comforting embrace. 

"I can't believe he'd do that to you.." 

"Yeah..."

"You never did anything.."

Karamatsu began to let small sobs escape his throat. Chibita looked up.

He hugged him tighter, cuddling with him, and eventually they fell asleep on the couch, in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chibita woke up, and smiled, squeezing Karamatsu tighter, then letting go, slipping swiftly out of Karamatsu's arms so he wouldn't wake him, and headed to the small kitchen. He began cooking some Miso soup, that being the only thing he could typically make at the moment. 

Karamatsu eventually woke up, which caused Chibita to drop what he was doing, and head over, helping him get up. Eventually Karamatsu and Chibita made there way to the kitchen, and he let Karamatsu sit down. He continued with his cooking, and when he was finished, he poured the soup into two bowls. 

He headed to Karamatsu, and smiled. "Would you like me to help you?" Karamatsu nodded. 

 

***

After they were finished Chibita did the dishes, and when he completed the task at hand, he sat down besides Karamatsu on the couch, slightly leaning on him. 

"Thanks for taking care of me, Chibita.."

"No problem. It wasn't exactly a choice, I wasn't gonna leave you with Osomatsu."

Osomatsu. 

The name that sent chills down Karamatsu's spine. It made him wonder how he lasted as long as he did. 

He didn't understand exactly why his brother treated him the way he did. 

He felt like he wasn't loved, like he didn't belong where he was, but when Chibita took him in, he finally felt relaxed, and comfortable. 

Tears started to fall from Karamatsu's eyes, his chest heaving due to heavy breaths. 

Chibita looked up. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "I just.. I've never had anyone care about me.." He whimpered. 

Chibita's heart dropped.   
How could his brothers not love him?   
His parents? 

"That's awful." He mumbled.   
"Yeah." Karamatsu choked out.   
"Well, if it's any better, I care about you." He whispered softly. 

Karamatsu nodded, and hugged him tight, shaking intensely. 

"Hey calm down.." Chibita whispered.

Karamatsu nodded. "I-I'm so sorry for causing you trouble Chibita.." Chibita sighed. "No need to apologize. I'd do this for anyone, but I'm surprised it's a goddamn Matsuno." He chuckled. 

Karamatsu heard an obnoxious bang at the door. 

He'd recognized the knock, loud, energetic.

It was Jyushimatsu. 

Chibita got up. "I'll be right back." He got up, and headed to the door. 

He opened the door, to an energetic man wearing a yellow hoodie, and a quiet one as well. "May I help you?" He knew it was Karamatsu's brothers, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu, but he didn't want to fight at the moment. 

"We're looking for Karamatsu." Ichimatsu mumbled. 

"We came to give him this!" It was a concealed envelope, quite stationary in his opinion. 

Jyushimatsu smiled, his trademark grin still plastered on his face. "Thanks!" He said, and headed off. 

"Karamatsu?" 

"Hmm?"

"You're brothers dropped a letter off for you, I can read it out if you want." 

Karamatsu nodded.

"Dear Karamatsu,

Why the hell did you leave? Did you really think you could just waltz out just like that? That's hilarious! I'll come tomorrow and show you who makes the rules.

Sincerely,  
Osomatsu"

Chibita looked up to see a panicked Karamatsu. Tears bursting from his eyes, hyperventilating, and shaking. He was having a panic attack. "I-I'm so sorry! C-Chibita I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to cause this! N-Now he's gonna come a-and...." His small panic attack was interrupted as he fainted, due to an overwhelming amount of stress being placed on his shoulders. 

"Karamatsu?" 

No answer. 

"Karamatsu?"

Chibita's voice was gentle, but panicked. 

"Karamatsu!"


	5. Chapter 5

***

Tomorrow arrived. 

The day Osomatsu said he'd come. 

The day Karamatsu knew they were screwed. 

A loud bang was heard at the door. 

Karamatsu sat uncomfortably on the couch. 

"I'll deal with him."

"No."

"Yes Karamatsu. I'm not letting you get abused by that goddamn idiot!"

He headed to the door. 

He gathered the courage to open it. 

Osomatsu was pissed. His expression showed it off. 

"Where is he?" 

"I'm not telling you."

"Where. Is. He."

No answer. 

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." 

Osomatsu grabbed Chibita by the neck, pinning him to the ground. 

"Where is he?"

No answer. 

He tightened his grip. 

Chibita wailed, trying to breathe, which was incredibly difficult. 

Karamatsu ran in, tears staining his eyes.

"K-Karamatsu.. g-go..." 

He still couldn't see him, but he could hear him. 

Tears rushed down his face as he launched at Osomatsu. 

Osomatsu grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground, creating a faint squeak from the younger man's mouth. He grinned, and punched him in the throat the kicked him in the gut. 

Karamatsu wailed, and the last thing he saw, was Chibita's small face towering over him, beaten up, with tears falling down his face. 

"Karamatsu!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chibita stared at Karamatsu, crying softly, and turned around to see a laughing Osomatsu. 

"Y-You're a horrible person.." He mumbled. 

All he got was a snicker, and he left the apartment. 

Chibita stood in front of Karamatsu's resting body. 

Tears slipped from his eyes. "K-Karamatsu.." he whispered, sniffling. 

Jyushimatsu came knocking on the door, his loud and obnoxious voice laughing for no reason in particular. 

Chibita's eyes widened, shivering in panic. 

He opened the door softly, which was surprising for the young man. "Hello?" He called. 

"O-Over here!" He called out, shakily. 

He ran over, gasping. "What happened to Nii-san?"

"I-It's a long story. We need to get him to a hospital.." He nodded, picking Karamatsu up swiftly, without any struggle, and ran off, Chibita trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for selecting my fanfiction! If you have any ideas, compliments, or any form of positive criticism, please let me know!


End file.
